memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Warpgeschwindigkeit
thumb|Die Warp-Skala Der Warpfaktor ist ein Faktor bei der Geschwindigkeitsangabe für Reisen mittels des Warpantriebs. Die Einteilung erfolgt nach der Warpfaktor-Skala. Die tatsächliche Geschwindigkeit ist nicht unmittelbar mit dem Warpfaktor verbunden. Der Warpfaktor gibt lediglich an mit welcher Stärke (Cochrane-Zahl) das Warpfeld arbeitet bzw. aktuell eingestellt ist.( ) Referenzen * In den 2140ern bricht Jonathan Archer die Warp-2-Barriere mit der NX-Beta. Sie erreicht für kurze Zeit Warp 2,2. ( ) * 2151: Die ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) ist als Ergebnis des Warp-5-Programms deswegen so herausragend, weil sie als erstes Raumschiff der Erde Warp 5 erreichen kann. Das Schiff kann in weniger als 4 Monaten ganze 78 Lichtjahre zurücklegen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann das Schiff nur offiziell mit Warp 5 fliegen. Allein Warp 4,9 kann das Schiff nur etwa 20 Minuten halten. ( ) *Die [[ECS Fortunate|ECS Fortunate]], ein Frachter der Y-Klasse, hat eine maximale Geschwindigkeit von Warp 1,8. Eine Reise, die mit ihrem Antrieb fünf Jahre dauern würde, könnte von einem Warp-3-Antrieb in sechs Monaten bewältigt werden. ( ) *Zu dieser Zeit existieren Gerüchte, dass die Coridaner über Raumschiffe verfügen, die mit Warp 7 reisen können. ( ) * 2152 ist das vulkanische Schiff Sh'Raan in der Lage, Warp 7 zu erreichen. Die Mazariten hingegen haben wahrscheinlich noch nicht Warp 5 überschritten. ( ) * 2153 reist die Enterprise sieben Wochen lang mit Warp 5 zur 50 Lichtjahre entfernten Delphischen Ausdehnung. ( ) * Als Tucker aus dem Spiegeluniversum 2155 die USS Defiant sieht, meint er aufgrund der Größe der Warpspulen, dass dieses Schiff sicherlich in der Lage sei, '''Warp 7' zu erreichen. ( )'' * Vor 2254 wird die Zeit-Barriere durchbrochen. Von nun an ist man in der Lage, sich wesentlich schneller fortzubewegen, als jemals zuvor. ( ) *2254 kommt die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] einem Notruf vom Planeten Talos IV nach. Als sich herausstellt, dass die Besatzung der [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] noch lebt, setzt man Kurs auf die Talos-Sternengruppe und beschleunigt auf Warpfaktor 7. ( ) * Zu Sternzeit 4658.9 wird die Enterprise von Kelvanern geentert. Das Schiff wird so modifiziert, dass es Warp 11 erreichen kann. ( ) * Etwas später wird das Schiff von einer Frau namens Losira sabotiert. Es bewegt sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit von Warp 14,1 und steht dadurch kurz vor einem strukturellem Kollaps. ( ) * Bei Sternzeit 5371,3 fliegt die Enterprise mit Warp 8, um eine Kosmische Wolke anzufliegen, die im Begriff ist, den Planeten Mantilles zu zerstören. ( ) * Bei Sternzeit 5392.4 entdeckt die Enterprise einen klingonischen Kreuzer, welcher auf einen Ein-Mann-Aufklärer der Föderation feuert. Um das kleine Schiff zu retten, befiehlt der Captain auf Warp 6 zu gehen, während man den Piloten aus dem Schiff zu beamen versucht. Später beschleunigt das Schiff auf Warp 8. ( ) * Bei Sternzeit 5483,7 setzt die Enterprise mit Warp 7 Kurs auf das, 20 Lichtjahre entfernte, Taurean-System, um einem Signal nachzukommen. ( ) * Bei Sternzeit 6770.3 beobachtet die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) bei den Überresten von Beta Niobe ein Schiff, das sich mit unglaublich hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit bewegt. Sie liegt etwa im Bereich von Warp 36, was man zu dieser Zeit für unmöglich hält. Die Enterprise nimmt das Schiff an den Traktorstrahl und wird dadurch mit Warp 11 mitgerissen, beschleunigt aber noch bis auf Warp 23. ( ) * Als die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) im Jahr 2273 nach einer 18-monatigen Umrüstung das Raumdock verlässt, um die V'Ger-Sonde abzufangen, beginnt sie ihren Flug durch das Sol-System mit Warp 0,5. ( ) * Decker errechnet anschließend, ausgehend von der vollen Leistungsfähigkeit, dass man mit Warp 7, der Maximalgeschwindigkeit der Enterprise, die Sonde in 20,1 Stunden erreichen könnte. ( ) * Im Jahr 2355 fliegt die [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] laut ihrem Logbuch mit Warp 3,2 ins Maxia-Zeta-System. ( ) *2364 flieht die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] mit einer Geschwindigkeit von Warp 9,3 vor Q. Ihr Verfolger fliegt mit Warp 9,8, was die Enterprise zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch schaffen könnte, aber nur unter extremen Risiko. ( ) * Bei Sternzeit 41249,3 fliegt die USS Enterprise mit Warp 6 Delegierte der Anticaner und der Selay nach Parliament. ( ) * Bei Sternzeit 41263,1 durchbricht die USS Enterprise mit Hilfe des Reisenden die Warp-Grenze und überschreitet Warp 10. Noch nie ist jemand so schnell geflogen. In wenigen Minuten legt das Schiff 2.700.000 Lichtjahre zurück. Mit maximalem Warp wären über 300 Jahre für diese Strecke nötig gewesen. ( ) * Bei Sternzeit 41590,5 fliegt die USS Enterprise mit Warp 9,1 von Sternenbasis G6 ins Sigma-III-System, um einem Notruf nachzukommen. ( ) * Nachdem die USS Enterprise 2364 in der Nähe der Delos-Sonne einen Notruf von einem Frachter im Orbit von Delos IV erhält, bricht sie mit Warp 2 dorthin auf. ( ) *Als 2365 hinter der Enterprise ein Energiewirbel auftaucht befielt Captain Picard Warp 9. Auch nachdem Geordi meldet das der Warpantrieb mit 90%er Effizienz arbeite, steht das Schiff noch auf der Stelle. ( ) * 2365 kann eine Klasse-8-Sonde mit Warp 9 fliegen. ( ) * 2365 flieht die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) mit bis zu Warp 9,8 vor einem Borg-Kubus. ( ) *2366 fliegt die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) zu einem anthropologischen Beobachtungsposten auf Mintaka III, da der Reaktor defekt ist. Als sich herausstellt, dass die Energiereserven nur noch für 3 Minuten die Tarnvorrichtung aufrecht erhalten können, beschleunigt das Schiff auf Warp 7, womit sich der Außenposten in 23 Minuten erreichen ließe. Als der Kontakt zum Außenposten dann überraschend abbricht, befiehlt der Captain auf Warp 9 zu erhöhen. ( ) *2368 wird zum ersten mal ein Schiff mit Hilfe einer Soliton-Welle auf Warpgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt. Es hält Warp 2,35, was etwas schneller ist als zunächst erwartet. Sein Bestimmungsort ist der 3 Lichtjahre entfernte Planet Lemma II. Später erhöht die Welle ihre Geschwindigkeit auf Warp 4,1, dann Warp 6,37 Als sie schließlich Warp 7,2 erreicht unternimmt die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] einen Versuch sie mit Warp 7,21 ein zu holen. ls die Welle in Sichtweite kommt beschleunigt die Enterprise auf Warp 7,3 ( ) *2369 gelten Geschwindigkeiten ab Warp 5 als Hoch-Warpgeschwindigkeit. ( ) *Als die Crew der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] 2371 nach den Gründern sucht, fliegt sie zuerst mit Warp 7 ins Karemma-System. Dort erhalten sie die Information, dass sich eine unbemannte Subraumrelaisstation auf dem siebenten Planeten des Callinon-Systems befindet. Als die Crew der Defiant diesen Ort untersucht, fliegen mehrere Jem'Hadar Schiffe in das System. Die Defiant flieht mit Warp 7. ( ) *Als Thomas Riker 2371 für den Maquis die USS Defiant stiehlt, fliegt dieser zunächst in die Badlands und trifft sich dort mit anderen Maquis-Schiffen. Dann setzt er Kurs auf die cardassianische Grenze und beschleunigt auf Warp 8. Nachdem die Tarnvorrichtung repariert ist, nimmt man Kurs auf Omekla III, wieder mit Warp 8. Nachdem Thomas Riker an die Cardassianer übergeben wird, befiehlt Major Kira, Kurs auf die Föderation zu nehmen und auf Warp 8 zu beschleunigen. ( ) *Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] beträgt Warp 9,9. Das entspricht etwa 4 Milliarden Meilen pro Sekunde. ( ) *Die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] beträgt Warp 6,2. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Die Synchronisation der ZDF-Folgen von Raumschiff Enterprise verwendete stets den Ausdruck Sol. Auch wurde in manchen Fällen die in der Vorlage genannte Geschwindigkeit an die Lippenbewegung angepasst. Dies hat für diese Skala keine Bedeutung. Sol steht dabei für Überlichtgeschwindigkeit (englisch: ), woher auch der Begriff Sol-Geschwindigkeit stammt. Im Laufe der verschiedenen Serien wurden für Autorenguides des öfteren Warpskalen verfasst, an die sich die Autoren nur gelegentlich hielten. Die Cochrane-Skala Gene Roddenberry arbeitete bei der Entstehung von TOS eine Warp-Skala aus und nannte sie "Cochrane-Skala". Später wurde sie in Franz Josephs Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual (1975) aufgeführt. Aus dieser Cochrane-Skala ergibt sich die Funktion v = x3 für die Warpgeschwindigkeit (v'''=Warpgeschwindigkeit in c und '''x=Warpfaktor) Fehler dieser Skala Diese Warpskala erscheint in Anbetracht einiger im Star Trek-Universum vorkommender Ereignisse unwahrscheinlich. *In und stellt sich Christopher Pike den Talosianern gegenüber mit den Worten Mein Name ist Christopher Pike, Kommandant des Raumschiffes Enterprise aus einem Sonnensystem am anderen Ende der Galaxis. vor. Um das andere Ende der Galaxis zu erreichen bräuchte man mit dem höchsten Faktor dieser Skala mindestens 30 Jahre. In in beiden Episoden heißt es aber, das die Enterprise zwei Wochen zuvor auf Rigel VII war. *In sagt Chekov, dass die Enterprise eine Distanz von 16 Parsec in Sekunden überwinden könnte. Selbst der höchste Warpfaktor dieser Skala braucht für so eine Distanz etwa 5 Tage. *In befindet sich die Enterprise im Orbit von Cestus III und wird von den Metronen 500 Parsecs (1625 Lichtjahre) durch die Galaxis geschleudert. Der Captain befiehlt mit Warp 2 nach Cestus III zurück zu kehren. Dies erscheint in Anbetracht dieser Warpskala als ein nahezu größenwahnsinniges Vorhaben, da der Trip so mehr als 200 Jahre dauern würde. *Die USS Enterprise fliegt im Laufe ihrer Fünf-Jahres-Mission drei mal zur Galaktischen Barriere. Für diese Strecke bräuchte der höchste auf der Skala angegebene Wert Warp 15 mindestens 15 Jahre dauerhaften Warpflug. *In fliegt die Enterprise dann ins Zentrum der Galaxis, was etwa ebensoviel Zeit beansprucht hätte. *Später in wiederholt die Enterprise diese Reise und fliegt zur Großen Barriere. *Da der Planet Gothos 900 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt, ist müsste die Enterprise für die Hin- und Rückreise mindestens 1800 Lichtjahre zurückgelegt haben. Dafür bräuchte sie laut dieser Skala mit der in angegebenen Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 8 fast 4 Jahre ununterbrochenen Flug in dieselbe Richtung. Tatsächlich sucht die Enterprise während ihrer 5-Jahres-Mission mehrmals die Erde auf. *In sagt Archer, dass das Schiff mit 30.000.000 km pro Sekunde fliegt, was etwa 100 mal der Lichtgeschwindigkeit oder 4,6 auf dieser Skala entspricht. Außerdem sagt Archer in dieser Folge, dass das Schiff bis Neptun und zurück in 6 Minuten fliegt, was auch Warp 4,6 auf dieser Skala entspricht. Allerdings schafft die Enterprise den Flug zur klingonischen Heimatwelt Qo'noS in 4 Tagen. Demnach läge der Planet nur ein Lichtjahr von der Erde entfernt. *In reist die Enterprise NX-01 zur Heimatwelt der Akaali. Für diese Reise legt das Schiff etwa 78 Lichtjahre zurück. Dies setzt laut dieser Skala eine 234 tägige Reise mit Warp 5 voraus. Tatsächlich spielt diese Episode etwa 70 Tage nach dem Aufbruch der Enterprise von der Erde. Drei Episoden später in ist das Schiff schon 100 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. Diese Episode spielt etwa 31 Tage später, laut dieser Skala bräuchte das Schiff für diese Reise jedoch mindestens 60 Tage. *In heißt es, ein Frachter mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 1,8 brauche für eine unbestimmte Strecke fünf Jahre, während ein Raumschiff mit einem Warp 3-Antrieb diese Strecke in sechs Monaten bewältigten würde. Das würde bedeuten, dass Warp 3 zehn mal schneller wäre als Warp 1,8. Laut dieser Skala ist Warp 3 jedoch nur drei mal so Schnell wie Warp 2. *In fliegt die Enterprise zu einem 5,2 Lichtjahre entfernte Planeten auf dem Archer gefangen gehalten wird. Später wird angemerkt das Archer nur 3 Tage dort gefangen gehalten wurde. Um 5,2 Lichtjahre mit Warp 5 zu überwinden, müsste Warp 5 drei mal so schnell sein als laut dieser Skala. *Einem Dialog in lässt sich entnehmen, dass die Enterprise zu diesem Zeitpunkt 130 Lichtjahre von der Erde (oder dem nächsten bekannten Planeten auf dem es Catfish gibt) entfernt ist. Später in ist die Enterprise 150 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt und bis zur Episode hat die Enterprise NX-01 150 Lichtjahre zurückgelegt und dabei 22 bewohnte Welten besucht. All das in 18 Monaten. Für diese Strecke braucht man laut Skala mit Warp 5 etwas mehr als ein Jahr. Hier ergeben die Skalen also Sinn. Jedoch erhält die Enterprise in dieser Episode den Befehl umzukehren und ein 30 Lichtjahre entferntes Planetensystem zu besuchen. Laut Dialog sei dies nur ein "kurzer Abstecher". Laut dieser Warpskala dauert die Reise mehr als 20 Wochen mit Warp 5. *In , zwei Monate nach könnte sich die Enterprise laut dieser Skala nicht mehr als 20 Lichtjahre von ihrer Position zum Zeitpunkt von „Horizon“ entfernt sein. Von der Erde aus fliegt ein von den Borg assimilierter Transporter in Richtung der Enterprise. Der Frachter ist in der Lage mit Warp 3,9 zu fliegen. Beide Schiffe bräuchten laut der Skala mindestens 6 Monate um einander zu Treffen. Die Enterprise ist jedoch 3 Tage nachdem das Schiff von der Erde aufbricht nur ein halbes Dutzend Lichtjahre von der Position des Transporters entfernt. *Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sich die Enterprise nach , wo sie etwa 150 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt war, langsam wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht hat, bräuchte sie dafür wiederum 18 Monate, tatsächlich kehrt sie in weniger als 7 Monaten zur Erde zurück. In (24. April 2153) erreicht die Enterprise die Erde. Das erste Datum, das wir vor kennen ist aus , welche am 18. September 2152 spielt. *In reist die Enterprise NX-01 sieben Wochen lang mit Warp 5 von der Erde zur 50 Lichtjahre entfernten Delphischen Ausdehnung. Laut dieser Warpskala müsste das Schiff dafür mehr als 20 Wochen lang mit dieser Geschwindigkeit fliegen. *In erreicht die Enterprise dann einen Punkt innerhalb der Ausdehnung, der 90 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist. Für diese Reise hätte die Enterprise laut der Skala dann etwa 40 Wochen benötigt. Die nächste Episode, in der ein Datum genannt wurde ( ), spielt am 06. Dezember 2153, etwa 15 Wochen nach dem Aufbruch der Enterprise. *In heißt es, die Enterprise müsste mit Warp 3 fliegen um einem 4 Lichtjahre entfernten Planeten in 3 Tagen zu erreichen. Dies entspricht etwa einer Geschwindigkeit von ca. 487c. Das ist fast 20× schneller als Warp 3 auf dieser Skala. *In fliegt die Enterprise in eine Region, die als Die Öde bekannt ist. Dort soll sich im Umkreis von 100 Lichtjahren kein einziges Sternensystem befinden. Die Öde müsste also mindestens einen Durchmesser von 200 Lichtjahren haben, wenn sich die Enterprise genau in der Mitte dieses Phänomens befände. Die Reise in die Öde und zurück müsste zwischen dem 27. Mai und dem 12. November des Jahres 2154 stattgefunden haben. Allein um die Strecke von 100 Lichtjahren innerhalb der Öde zu bewältigen müsste die Enterprise laut dieser Skala mehr als 2 Jahre lang mit Warp 5 fliegen. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass sich diese Region nicht in direkter Nachbarschaft zur Erde befindet, dauert die Reise sogar länger. *Die Menschheit brach laut in den 2140ern erstmals die Warp-2-Barriere. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass es zuvor keine Antriebe gab, die schneller waren. 2067 wird laut die Sonde Friendship 1 gestartet. Einige Jahre vor 2377 erreicht diese Sonde einen Planeten der mindestens 30.000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist. Selbst wenn diese Sonde Warp 2 hätte erreichen können (wozu die Menschheit jedoch erst 100 Jahre später im Stande war), so hätte die Reise der Sonde etwa 375 Jahre gedauert. Tatsächlich hat sie weniger als 300 Jahre gedauert. Star Trek Maps Das Referenzwerk Star Trek: Maps kommentiert dies mit folgender Aussage: The classic WF3 × c = v formula (where WF3 is the warp factor cubed and c is the speed of light, or about 300,000 kilometers per second) has often been used to determine faster-than-light velocities; but is obvious that this formula is insufficent if we consider that starships have visited the galactic center, * approimately 30,000 light years distand (a trip which would take thirty years eben at warp factor ten, using this formula). (Die Fussnote spielt auf die Episode an.) Das Werk schlägt stattdessen eine korrigierte Formel vor: χ WF3 × c = v wobei χ für die lokale Dichte der Materie steht. Diese Variable kann als Analogie zu Winden oder Meeresströmungen beim Segeln betrachtet werden und erklärt warum große Interstellare distanzen manchmal schneller überwunden werden können als manche kürzere Strecken mehr Zeit brauchen. Demzufolge muss ein Navigator der eine Strecke berechnet, stets die sich ändernde der Dichte der Materie entlang der Flugstrecke beachten. Die folgende Tabelle zeigt den, laut dem Werk korrigierten, Wert der Warp-Geschwindigkeit, wenn χ dem, innerhalb des Föderationsraums durchschnittlichen Wert von 1292,7238 entspricht. Die Technik der USS Enterprise In Die Technik der USS Enterprise wurde folgende Tabelle veröffentlicht: ;Warpfaktor 1:1 Cochrane ;Warpfaktor 2:10 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 3:39 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 4:102 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 5:214 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 6:392 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 7:656 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 8:1024 Cochranen ;Warpfaktor 9:1516 Cochranen Wobei ein Cochrane jeweils der Lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht. Diese Skala hält sich bewusst nicht an die Warpskala, die in TOS verwendet wurde und erlaubt keine Geschwindigkeit höher als Warp 10. Der Reisende flog in laut dem Referenzwerk den Warpfaktor 9,9999999996. Die Geschwindigkeit eines Raumschiffes ergibt sich aus der Lichtgeschwindigkeit c''' multipliziert mit dem Warpfaktor hoch 10/3 (Zehn Drittel). Über Warp 9 verändert sich die Kurve, die nun Warp 10 als Grenzwert hat. Das heißt, je größer der Warpfaktor wird, um so größer wird auch die Geschwindigkeit, allerdings nähert er sich der 10 nur an und erreicht sie nie, da Warp 10 unendliche Geschwindigkeit repräsentiert. In der Star Trek Enzyklopädie wurde später eine detailliertere Form dieser Warpskala veröffentlicht: Canonität Pro Es gibt einige wenige Fakten die für diese Skala sprechen: *Fähnrich Crusher rechnet in aus, dass ein Schiff mit Warp 3 in 23 Stunden 0,102 Lichtjahre zurück legen kann. Dies entspricht etwa 39-fachen Lichtgeschwindigkeit, was mit dieser Skala übereinstimmt. thumb|75 Jahre für 70.000 Lichtjahre *Die Voyager braucht laut Berechnungen in und etwa 75 Jahre, um 70.000 Lichtjahre zurückzulegen. Dies entspricht auf dieser Skala einem 70 Jahre andauernden Flug mit Warp 8. Hier und in anderen Berechnungen die mit der Heimreise der Voyager zusammenhängen, wurde anscheinend diese Warpskala angewandt. **so wird zum Beispiel in gesagt, dass die Voyager für 40.000 Lichtjahre etwa 4 Dekaden braucht. **Ebenso heißt es in , dass ein Shuttle mit Warp 4 für die 70.000 Lichtjahre etwa 700 Jahre benötigen würde. **In werden für 9.500 Lichtjahre etwa zehn Jahre Flug angegeben. *In denkt die Crew der Voyager darüber nach, Chakotay bei Warpgeschwindigkeit aus einem Schiff zu beamen, das sich nicht bewegt. Kim merkt an, dass es schwer sein würde, jemanden bei 2 Milliarden Kilometer pro Sekunde mit dem Transporter zu erfassen. Dies würde eine Geschwindigkeit von ungefähr 6671,281-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit bedeuten. Dies liegt irgendwo zwischen Warp 9,9 und Warp 9,99 dieser Skala und würde mit den Warp 9,975, der Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Voyager, übereinstimmen. *In befindet sich laut Seven das nächste Borg-Schiff 40 Lichtjahre entfernt. Chakotay erklärt, dass die Voyager für diese Reise selbst mit Maximum-Warp 5 Tage benötigen würde. Dies entspricht ungefähr Warp 9,9 dieser Skala. Contra Auch dieses Konzept einer Warpskala widerspricht jedoch einer ganzen Reihe von Daten welche in Star Trek gezeigten wurden: thumb|Die Galaxie *Auch die hier aufgeführten Werte würden keine alltäglichen Reisen in den Galaktischen Kern oder den Rand der Galaxis ermöglichen wie wir sie in und , . Für diese Strecken würde auch diese Warpskala fast 15 Jahre brauchen. *Die Größe des Föderationsraums ist in der Skala fälschlicherweise mit 10.000 Lichtjahren angegeben aber tatsächlich laut nur 8.000 Lichtjahre groß. Trotzdem würde ein Schiff mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 9,6 ganze 4 Jahre brauchen um so ein großes Raumgebiet zu durchqueren. Dies widerspricht dem in TNG und DS9 gezeigten Alltag der Raumfahrt. Auch andere Großmächte der Galaxie wie die Krenim, deren Gebiet in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie über 16.000 Lichtjahre groß ist, wäre mit hohen Geschwindigkeiten nur innerhalb mehrerer Jahre durchquerbar. **Die Ereignisse der Episoden und sind in Anbetracht dieser Skala und der Größe des Föderationsraums höchst zweifelhaft. Zu beginn der Episode befindet sich die Enterprise im Orbit von Jouret IV auf dem sich eine der abgelegensten Kolonien des Föderationsraums befindet. Im laufe der Episode wird Jean Luc Picard assimiliert, woraufhin das Borgschiff mit Warp 9,6 zu den Kernwelten der Föderation zu fliegt. Es erreicht Wolf 359 und zerstört dort 40 Föderationsschiffe. Laut liegen zwischen dem Zeitpunkt von Picards Assimilierung und der Schlacht von Wolf 359 6 Tage. Laut dieser Warpskala dürfte also eine der abgelegensten Föderationskolonien nur etwa 60 Lichtjahre von den Kernwelten der Föderation entfernt sein, was dem in genannten Wert weit unterschreitet. **In fliegt ein Raumschiff mit Warp 3,2 – laut dieser Skala, einer lächerlich langsamen Geschwindigkeit (es würde bei dieser Geschwindigkeit länger als ein durchschnittliches Menschenleben dauern) – in 4 Monaten '''um den Föderationsraum. **In heißt es, Cestus III sei von Deep Space 9 aus am anderen Ende der Föderation gelegen. Man kann also davon ausgehen das Cestus III etwa 8.000 Lichtjahre von Deep Space 9 entfernt ist. Später in wird gesagt Cestus III sei mit Maximum Warp (was immer das auch bedeuten mag) fast 8 Wochen von der Station entfernt. Wenn man davon ausgeht das Maximum Warp etwa 9,9 entspricht würde eine Reise jedoch etwas weniger als 3 Jahre dauern. *Dass Warp 10 einer unmöglichen und unendlich hohen Geschwindigkeit entspricht, wird in und sowohl belegt als auch in Frage gestellt. In überschreitet die Enterprise-D Warp 10 während in gesagt wird das diese Geschwindigkeit unerreichbar ist, obwohl dies im Laufe der Episode das Gegenteil bewiesen wird. In fliegen Raumschiffe in einer zukünftigen, alternativen Zeitlinie mit Warp 13. Warp 10 wird in TOS und TAS ebenfalls überschritten. So z.B. in (Warp 11), (Warp 15), (Warp 14,1) und (Warp 36). Man geht jedoch davon aus das dies eine andere Warpksala ist, siehe Oben. *In versucht die Enterprise-D aus einem Mysteriösen „Loch im Weltraum“ zu entkommen. Der Captain befiehlt mit Warp 2. Nachdem die Crew einige Zeit auf den Bildschirm starren und erwarten das der Weltraum wieder vor ihnen auftaucht fragt Picard Data wie weit das Schiff bisher geflogen sei. Data meint laut seinen Sensoren hätte das Schiff etwa 1,4 Parsec zurück gelegt. Wesley bestätigt diese Angabe. Um 1,4 Parsec zurück legen zu können, hätten zwischen der Szene, in der Picard Warp 2 befiehlt, und der Szene, in der nach der zurückgelegten Strecke fragt, mehr als 4 Monate vergehen müssen. *In zeigt Prof. Galen auf einer Karte der Galaxie Punkte ,die er in wenigen Wochen mit einem Shuttle besucht haben will. Mit der hier angegebenen Warpskala könnte man die zurücklegbare Strecke nicht auf einer Karte mit einem so großen Maßstab zeigen. *In meint Geordi zu Leah Brahms, dass der Antrieb der Enterprise bereits Zehntausende von Lichtjahren hinter sich hätte. Die Strecke, die die Enterprise mit Hilfe des Reisenden zurück gelegt hat nicht mitberechnet, müsste die Enterprise laut der Skala 5 Jahre Warp 9,6 fliegen, um nur einmal 10.000 Lichtjahre zurückzulegen. Das Schiff ist aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt höchstens seit 3 Jahren im Dienst. *In wird die Strecke zu einem Pulsar im Lonka-Cluster errechnet. Mit Warp 7 würde das Schiff 34 Minuten brauchen und mit Warp 2 etwa 31 Stunden. Demzufolge müsste Warp 7 etwa 55 mal Schneller als Warp 2 sein. Laut der Skala ist es 65 mal schneller. Außerdem müsste der Pulsar in diesem Moment weniger als 0,04 Lichtjahre von der Enterprise entfernt sein obwohl sie sich nichteinmal im den Stern umgebenden Cluster zu befinden scheint. *In sagt Deseve, dass ein Schiff der ''Antares''-Klasse nur eine begrenzte Reichweite und Geschwindigkeit habe. Es könne nicht weiter als einen Tag entfernt sein und müsse sich in einem Umkreis von 15 Lichtjahren befinden. Dies wäre laut dieser Warpskala allerdings drei mal schneller als Warp 9,2. *In wird gesagt das ein Schiff mit Warp 8,7 für eine nicht definierte Strecke etwa etwa 14 Stunde bräuchte und das die Enterprise dafür nur 5 Stunden bräuchte. Worauf hin man dem Schiff mit Warp 9 folgt. Dies suggeriert das Warp 9 fast Drei Mal schneller ist als Warp 8.7. Laut dieser Skala ist Warp 9 nur 0,8 mal schneller als Warp 8. *In beobachtet die Crew der Enterprise einen Planeten, der 2000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist. Um einen so weit entfernten Planeten zu erreichen, müsste die Enterprise gut anderthalb Jahre mit Warp 9 direkt darauf zu geflogen sein. Tatsächlich spielt die Episode im selben Jahr wie wo sich die Enterprise im Orbit der Erde befindet. *In spürt die Crew der Enterprise Bok's Schiff 300 Milliarden Kilometer entfernt auf. Der Captain befiehlt Maximum Warp, woraufhin Riker meint, das der Flug selbst mit Warp 9 dorthin fast 20 Minuten dauern. Wenn man eine mögliche Beschleunigungszeit nicht mitrechnet ergibt dies eine Geschwindigkeit von 834 c. Laut der Warpskala müsste Warp 9 beinahe doppelt so schnell sein. *Die Tatsache das die Runabouts laut höchstens mit Warp 5 fliegen können verursacht im Zusammenhang mit dieser Skala einige Probleme: **In unternimmt Sisko mit Kai Opaka einen Ausflug in den Gamma-Quadranten. Beim Abflug von DS9 wird verabredet, dass das Schiff um 14 Uhr zurückkehren würde, was suggeriert, das sie für denselben Tag angesetzt ist. Im Gamma-Quadranten erhalten sie dann einen Notruf aus einer 0,35 Lichtjahre entfernten Quelle. Auf drängen von Opaka beschließt Sisko dem Notruf zu ihrer Belustigung nach zu kommen. Allein die Reise zum Ursprung der Quelle des Notrufs würde nach dieser Warpskala 15 Stunden dauern. Nachdem das Schiff auf einem Planeten abstürzt, heißt es dann auf DS9, es sei nur seit dreieinhalb Stunden überfällig. Als O'Brien und Dax dem Schiff folgen und das Planetensystem erreichen, in dem Sisko zuvor abstürzte, meint O'Brien, die Suche wäre Zeitverschwendung, da sich das Schiff sogar 20 Lichtjahre von diesem Punkt entfernt sein könnte. Dafür bräuchte ein Schiff mit dieser Geschwindigkeit etwa einen Monat. **Als Julian Bashir in mit einem Runabout nach zur cardassianischen Arawath-Kolonie fliegt um Tain zu treffen gibt er der Schwester gegenüber an, er sei in 52 Stunden wieder zurück. Mit der Geschwindigkeit dieser Skala müsste dieser Planet weniger als 0,25 Lichtjahre von Bajor entfernt sein. **In fliegt O'Briens mit einem Runabout durch das Wurmloch. Auf der anderen Seite befiehlt er dem Computer mit Maximum Warp ins Parada-System zu fliegen. Der Computer gibt an, dass das Schiff mit dieser Geschwindigkeit 1 Stunde und 14 Minuten brauchen würde. Laut der Skala müsste das Parada-System somit 0.03 Lichtjahre vom Ausgang des Wurmlochs entfernt sein. In wird jedoch angegeben das das Idran-System dem Ausgang des Wurmlochs mit 4,7234 Lichtjahren am nächsten ist. Allein um Dorthin zu gelangen bräuchte ein Runabout fast eine Woche. **In fliegen Odo und Quark in 8 Tagen zu einem Planeten der Föderation namens Inferna Prime. Laut dieser Skala, dürfte der Planet nur etwa 5 Lichtjahre von Deep Space 9 entfernt sein. *In fliegt die Defiant in 8 Stunden von Deep Space 9 in die Badlands. Dies würde nach dieser Skala bedeuten das die Badlands weniger als ein halbes Lichtjahr von Bajor entfernt sind. Einer Sternenkarte die in verschiedenen Episoden zu sehen war, und auch in Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch veröffentlicht wurde, kann man entnehmen das die Badlands etwa 8 Lichtjahre von Bajor entfernt sind. *In fliegt der Große Nagus Zek mit einem Ferengi-Shuttle in weniger als 3 Tagen von Ferenginar nach Deep Space 9. Einer Sternenkarte die in verschiedenen Episoden zu sehen war, und auch in Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch veröffentlicht wurde, kann man entnehmen das Ferenginar etwa 63 Lichtjahre von Bajor entfernt ist. Um diese Strecke in diesem Zeitraum bewältigen zu können müsste das Shuttle laut der Skala, schneller als Warp 9,9 geflogen sein. *In wird die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der USS Voyager mit Warp 9,9 angegeben. Außerdem wird gesagt, dass dies etwa 4 Milliarden Meilen pro Sekunde entspricht. Das entspricht etwa der 21.468fachen Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Aus dieser Warpskala geht hervor das Warp 9,9 aber nur 3.053 c entspricht. *In befiehlt Janeway, die Voyager mit Warp 7 wenigstens ein halbes Lichtjahr von der derzeitigen Position zu entfernen. Noch in derselben Szene meldet Paris, dass die Voyager den Warptransit beendet habe und dass sich das Schiff nun 0,6 Lichtjahre von der vorherigen Position entfernt sei. Laut dieser Warpskala hätte das Schiff für diese Distanz mit Warp 7 mindestens 14,4 Stunden gebraucht. *In empfängt die Voyager in 5,2 Lichtjahren Entfernung Signale die darauf hindeuten, dass die Borg-Kuben, welche zuvor an ihr vorbei geflogen sind, ausgeschaltet oder zerstört wurden. Captain Janeway befielt daraufhin mit Warp 2 zu der Position der Kuben zu fliegen. Dies würde nach dieser Warpskala mehr als ein halbes Jahr dauern. *Als die Voyager in einen Notruf von einem Asteroiden erhält, welcher sich zwei Lichtjahre von ihr entfernt befindet, bricht sie sofort dorthin auf. Später vermerkt Janeway im Logbuch, man habe die Kolonie auf dem Asteroiden erreicht, zwei Stunden nachdem man den Notruf erhalten hatte. Dies würde eine Geschwindigkeit von einem Lichtjahr pro Stunde, also etwa 8,800-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit voraussetzten. Das ist laut dieser Skala schneller als Warp 9,99 auf dieser Skala, obwohl die Voyager laut maximal Warp 9,975 erreichen kann. *In gibt Ransom an, mit dem modifizierten Warp-Antrieb der Equinox über 10.000 Lichtjahre in weniger als 2 Wochen zurück gelegt zu haben. Das entspricht etwa der 260,000 fachen Lichtgeschwindigkeit, was weit außerhalb dieser Skala liegt. *Zwar wird in verschiedenen Voyager-Episoden immer eine Dauer für die Heimreise berechnet, die mit einer durchgängigen Reisegeschwindigkeit von Warp 8 überein stimmt, so z.B. in . Jedoch wird in gesagt, dass die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit der Voyager bei Warp 6,2 liegt. Mit dieser Geschwindigkeit würde man laut der Skala mehr als 200 Jahre von der Phalanx des Fürsorgers bis zur Erde brauchen. *Als die Crew der Voyager in nach einem Klasse M-Planeten sucht, auf den sie die Bevölkerung eines Planeten umsiedeln kann, findet sie einen in einer Entfernung von 130 Lichtjahren. Torres rechnet aus, dass die Reise mit Maximum Warp etwa 2 Monate dauern würde. Laut dieser Skala müsste Maximum Warp dann etwa einer Geschwindigkeit von Warp 6 entsprechen. *In erwähnt Geordi, dass der Transwarpantrieb etwa 20 mal schneller als Warp ist. Laut der Skala würde dies für Warp 9,6 als Höchstgeschwindigkeit etwa 40.000 fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit bedeuten. In der gleichen Folge legt die USS Enterprise-D jedoch eine Strecke von 65 Lichtjahren innerhalb eines solchen Kanals in wenigen Sekunden zurück, was einer tausendmal schnelleren Geschwindigkeit entspräche. Auch in durchquert die Voyager einen Transwarpkanal in einer weit höheren Geschwindigkeit. Fußnoten Siehe auch * Kosinski-Skala * Cochrane (Maßeinheit) * Maximum Warp Externe Links * Star-Trek-Infos mit Warpgeschwindigkeitsrechner nach der inoffiziellen TNG-Skala * Warprechner mit mehreren einstellbaren Berechnungsverfahren und mathematischen Erklärungen cs:Warp faktor en:Warp factor es:Factor warp nl:Warp factor Kategorie:Raumfahrt Kategorie:Antrieb